hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Typhoon Wallace
Typhoon Wallace was an extremely deadly and catastrophic Category 5 Typhoon that struck the East coast of Taiwan on September 30th, 2018. It was bigger than Taiwan itself and was measured at 3335 Miles across! Landfall and Formation Typhoon Wallace first formed off the North-West Coast of Fiji near Nadi on September 23rd, 2018. Already picking up speed, it grabbed the attention of the media fast, already becoming a Tropical Typhoon in the same day. While the media were tracking it's path, they didn't realize the dangers the storm would bring, Historical and Devastating storm surge that could only be labeled as Typhoon Tsunami's, Catastrophic damage and the death toll could rise as far as the thousands range, because, the thing is, this tragic storm was heading North-West, right for the Tip of Taiwan, which was Taipei, which was a heavily populated area. On September 25th, 2018, evacuations were underway for ALL of Taiwan, including some parts of the East coast of China, since after striking Taipei, would continue North-West to Fuzhou, China and the Matsu Islands. On September 27th, 2018, things took a turn for the worst, The media upgraded it to a Category 4 Super-Typhoon. Before almost immediately being upgraded to a 5. It was a lot faster than most people thought it would be, because it got to Taiwan in no time. After this, billions of people around the Planet started to get highly concerned. Nothing like this has happened before, and they don't believe it but find it hard to. Many people say that Mother nature is more powerful than we can imagine. But why would mother nature itself create a Typhoon so large, so devastating, and attention grabbing? We do not know. On September 28th, 2018. Thousands of Riots ensued over Taipei, with over 100,000 people involved. People threatened authority, looted, and one man was convicted for shooting a black male over a plane ticket to get the hell out of there. But it wasn't just Riots to get all jimmied up about, hundreds of people already evacuated without hassle. The Riots soon turned into a massacre as two Caucasian males shot into a group of people and killed 52 People in a crowd and Fatally wounded 13 SWAT officers also. While ending their own lives soon after. People ran away from the scene, stumbling across the road to get the hell away from the shooting. In the end, All 13 SWAT officers died from their injuries after being left alone to die. Multiple news reports about the shooting went out to everyone. And they held a memorial to those who passed on Television. Everyone thought it was the end of the world, that the madness would never end. Until the final one. On September 30th, 2018. Typhoon Wallace struck Taipei at 3 14 AM US time at a Peak wind of 201 MPH. And completely and painstakingly devastated and devoured Taipei with record high Tsunami-Like Storm surges and catastrophic and nightmare fueled damage of a barren wasteland covered in 50+ Feet in Ocean and Freshwater lake water. Over 3,000 people who didn't evacuate died, and soon after, it struck Fuzhou and killed 300+ more people as a 189 MPH Typhoon. Still devastating damage and even higher Storm surge which killed 200+ more people as time went on. Soon after it lingered, if moved away and back to the Northern Part of the ocean where it became a low pressure the next week after. Typhoon Wallace was the most devastating and Catastrophic Hurricane/Typhoon on record, the world has ever seen. Over 5,000 people have died in all. And some still question safety and preparedness as a Nation. Typhoon Wallace was last seen as a Low Pressure over the Bering Sea and completely dissipated over Anchorage, Alaska on October 8th, 2018. Typhoon Wallace was also featured in a 2019 movie called "The Last Typhoon" Aftermath Many Many Many Many people have came together as a world and helped Taiwan and Eastern parts of China rebuild a civilization. Over 35 Feet of storm surge left everything buried and too deep to help anyone in Taipei. Even more so China, which had storm surge up to 55 Feet. Hundreds Drowned and rescuers could NOT get to the survivors due to the debris in the water and how deep it was. There was just no way anyone could have survived anyway, people thought. A body was found at the bottom of the floodwater, buried underwater after their home collapsed on them due to a tree falling on it while being swept away by the floodwaters at the same time. They were unrecognizable. Anchorage, Alaska also lead efforts to help them too, by setting up shelters and hospitals for patients. Over 5,000 people were admitted. Alaska was the biggest leading helper of all. But this doesn't mean that this Typhoon/Hurricane is the last one that will ever get this devastating again, or does it? Several Days After On October 24th, 2018. Scientists from a research facility in Montana, have found multiple scary anomalies with their readings of Ocean temp in the Atlantic. It read a temp of 103* F instead of 82* which was the average for that month. Multiple alarm bells started going off in their heads. What is going on? Is it an error? What does this mean? Scientists all over the world were notified, and started looking into the case. And it was not false or a error reading, the temp was right. Scientist Robert Lee June said temperatures like those could cause a Hurricane bigger than we've ever seen before, more and more powerful than we can imagine, even a Hurricane could form and strengthen to a faster wind speed than the Moore Tornado of 2013. Category:Category 5 super typhoon